Obsessed
by mitsukinekouchihagain
Summary: "The obsession. This feeling is at odds with the conscious thought of the person, but persists beyond efforts to get rid of it." That was what Seunghyun read one day before he started to felt it for Dong Youngbae. Before he started to lose the control in his thoughts and his body. BIGBANG ToBae/BaeRi/ToBaeRi
1. Hardwork

Seunghyun scrubbed his wet hair with a towel dressed in his blue pajamas. He finally felt fresh after a good presentation in Japan.

"Hyung! I feel sleepy, so I'll sleep now!" Said Seungri, still in his presentation clothes.

"You will not go out tonight?" He answered amazed, he knows how much Seungri loves stay in Japan.

"Nope, I just go to sleep, good night Hyun hyung!"

"Night, Riri"

He left the towel in the chair next to him. Right now BIGBNAG stayed in a shared apartment. Since some sasaeng became more dangerous they don't allowed to stay in a hotel anymore. It was a little easier for them, their families and friends can visit them without problems, and they can move more too, so anyone have problems with it.

That night Jiyong went out with his family and some friends, Daesung the same and Youngbae… Where's Youngbae? He saw him when Ji took some pictures with his sister and when he left the apartment, but after that, he didn´t see him.

He rested his head in one of the cushion of the sofa, feeling slightly warm. Youngbae. That cute, sexy thing his bandmate became. Since some time ago he started to feel this strange feeling for him; he can't call it love, at least not love like lover but it wasn't like a brother either. It was more a possessive feeling. Yea, that is, a necessity for possess him. Make him yours.

He never considered himself gay, maybe a little curious, but that was his nature, he always feel curious about a lot of things. He felt curious about how feels kiss a girl, so he did. He felt curious about how feels kiss a boy, he did it too. He wondered how feels kiss one of his bandmate, so he kissed everyone, well, not everyone. He never kiss Youngbae.

Maybe that is the reason he felt this way to him. Youngbae always look unreachable for him.

He knows he can have anyone he wants, of course he knows. He looks like a shy guy, but he's not, not when he want some really hard, and he wants Youngbae really hard. And more since he appeared with his new image for his comeback. A godly change.

He's not anymore the shy, polite, romantic guy, no; he's now a man who wants to conquer the world, who shows everybody who he really is. Yeah, he looks more mature, stronger in some way, but there is something more… he started to act more seductive.

In the release of Ringa Linga's video he almost became crazy. He was sure it was that precise moment when he lost is mind. A tanned, work out body cover with symbols leading a bunch of dancers, god, Seunghyun loves that. Love how he shows his sexy body, how he dances in every place he want; how he can have everything he wants. But the new image of Youngbae change other things too, he can't explain it. He became more… delicious. But Youngbae still be Youngbae, and he knows how really he is.

Youngbae still had his ideology. He goes church every Sunday, he don't take stuff that damage his body, don't smoke, not drugs. Prays before ate, he crosses himself (And sometimes the other members too) before all presentations; but the most incredible thing about him is he still virgin.

He still away from the sin of flesh. He still pure.

Seunghyun wants to take that pure away from the perfect mocha body. He wants to be the first who touch him in a dirty way, who make him moan. He's sure is voice will be sound beautiful screaming his name, screaming for more of him, begging for let him release while he was pounding in and out from his surely tight butt hole. Or maybe choking as his cute plump lips were made him a heavenly blow job, wanting for drink his cum.

He left his thoughts when his pajama pants became tight thanks to his erection. He was so used to this happen.

In the night, he discovered himself thinking on him, on what Youngbae was doing, maybe he was exercising, or went out with friends. With girls. He was happy the shyness of him go away with the past of the time, but it makes him mad too, he know how the women are, he know what most of them want from the idols. Youngbae is strong, but the bitches are persistent.

In the mornings… the mornings are weird. All men are used to wake up with a hard on sometimes, it is normal, but he… he always wake up in the mornings with a painful erection after had a wet dream with the little one, maybe if he only dream with him and ignores his leaking member everything would be normal, but no, he had always finished masturbating, imagining a good finish for the dream.

He felt like an obsessed man. But he can do anything. He was desperate; he wants Youngbae so badly, he almost needs him. And the worst thing is the others started to notice it.

The little time ago GD found him staring at Youngbae, almost devouring him with his eyes, as he practice. After that, began to watch him, and started to ask if he felt good. He's a good actor, but was pretty bad lying, so only told to his best friend he felt a little bad, but nothing for worry. Jiyong looked like he hadn't enough with the answer and he continued with the excuses.

"No matter how many times I see him dance, Youngbae-ah still amazing me" Jiyong smiled happyly with that.

"Ne, hyung, he practice a lot" Said looking at the place the named was dancing. Daesung and Seungri trying to imitate him.

Probably that was one of the most shameful moments of his life.

The little lie worked for one or two days until the maknae caught him and started to made questions, obviously everybody notice thanks to the indiscreet maknae. He remembers clearly what Youngbae said: "Am I handsome for you hyung?" He laughed with the others, but really wanted to answer with a yes.

After that, he had to put his attention in Daesung in all the concerts in Japan, all of them saw this normally and everything became normal again, but after to much bromance the rest of bigbang started to say things again.

He still remembers that night when all of them went to dinner sushi.

"Hyung! You need to spend time with us too, I starts to feel jealous of Daesung-ah" Youngbae told him while Ji and Ri supported him. Bae wants his attention too, not only him. If he were there in that moment he surely would give him all of his attentions.

His eyes looked at the clock, it wasn't too late, he still can go to some place, or he can order sushi, or should order ramen. He hadn't eaten yet so everything sounds delicious.

He wonders if Youngbae went to eat and he doesn't remember. Maybe he went to buy the food for Seungri and him too. Of course, Seungri probably knew where he is. He always knows where all the members are.

He stood up and walked to the maknae's room. He almost knocked in the door when he hear a small moan. A mischievous smile appeared in his face when he thought why his maknae told him he wanted to sleep early, he was ready for open the door when he hear something which made a shiver cross his back.

"Youngbae hyung, be a good boy and let me satisfice you. I sure you will love it, you only need to taste a little first" The voice of Seungri sound playful at the other side of the door. "It won't hurt you, it's more probably I feel all the pain, you only need to stay there and enjoy" Shocked, Seung opened the door.

The scene of a tied, gagged and naked Youngbae being groped by Seungri made his half erected member became hard rock. The eyes of Youngbae in him, asking for help while he started to shake in the bed, trying to keep away Seungri. Seung gulped slowly, his mind blurred by the lust.

"hy-Hyung!" Said the younger sitting in the naked torso of the other.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!"


	2. Fantasies

Seungri laughed next to Jiyong´s sister, Dami; all happy for another successful performance in Japan. Her friends were taking photos nonstop while her mother praise them for putting so much effort in his work.

As talking and joking with the family of his hyung his eyes unconsciously started to look for the man who had protagonized his fantasies for the last months. He in all his cuteness and always unaware of the power he really had over the people. He looked him up and down as licked his lips, mouthwatering at the idea of the oldest in his bed.

He was perv, he admitted it, he never had a problem with it, he thought it was pathetic when a person denied or felt ashamed for recognizes he enjoy the sex freely. It was something normal, everybody should know how he likes it, in that way you could always ensure a wonderful experience, no matter the place or the time.

He started to experience sex in a young age, little by little he could understand what he need to do to seduce every woman he want. Sometimes cute words, another ones act dirty, maybe a little aggressive, but always looking give pleasure. Everything it was like that for a long time, but then, he discovered he can feel attraction for men too, and he discovered too it was the same seduce a woman and seduce a man, and it was the same pleasure, just different ways to obtain it.

In reality, it wasn't so much time since he put his eyes in Youngbae, maybe a year or less, he don´t even remember how it started, maybe in one of the many practices when he was shirtless, or when he danced sexily, or when he found he likes be in risks situations. The point is, when he started to had erections at the only though of the man he was sure he will have him, all that sexy body only for him. The best of it? He´ll be the first. The idea of be his first in everything, because he was sure he will do everything to him, it was like some kind of fantasy.

He wanted him, he wanted him so badly.

He wanted to be inside of him, he wanted to hear him screaming and moaning like crazy, show him how much pleasure his body can give him touching the right spots in it.

But he wanted feel him inside too. Feel that hot body between his legs, strong hands over his skin, hot toned arms around his body. Only thinking on it makes him have goosebumps.

— Hey! —He jumped after Ji hit him in the top of his head.

— Ow, hyung! —Seungri touched the part which had been hit but smiled brightly at the people on the room.

— We´re telling you if you want to come with us, were the fuck you had your mind? —Ji's mother gave his son a severe look after hear him curse.

— Sorry, hyung, I´m a little tired —He scratched his head nervously—, thanks for the invitation but I prefer stay here and sleep.

— Oh dear god, the day is coming! —Taeyang spoke in a joke tone—, our little maknae isn´t party today —All in the room laughed.

— Hyung, you´re so mean! —Seungri pout and Jiyong tickled him, making fun of his bad fame. In that moment TOP came in the room and in a brotherhood sign he puts his arms around Youngbae while greeted cordially. Seungri couldn't avoid frown at the little action but did his best for anybody noticed.

— Hey hyung, don´t want to come? —Jiyong said quickly.

— No thank you, I´m dying for a good shower and a long night of sleep —Dami's friend couldn't keep a sigh thanks at the deep sound of his voice.

— You lazy ass.

— Ok! We should start to make our way —Dami shouted happily—, Good job guys, do better tomorrow! —Jiyong and his family leave the apartment and a few moments later Daesung do the same.

— Sure don't want to come? —Dae said with his eternal smile.

— Ne hyung, I want to sleep. Have a lot of fun for me!—Seungri's smiles became bigger, he know all the fun it will for him.

He followed TOP with his eyes until he enter at the bathroom.

Seunghyun really tough he can lie to him, but no; he can see how he saw Youngbae when he thought anyone is looking, how he acted when they're too close. Fuck, it was too obvious when undressed Youngbae with his sight, even Jiyong noticed. But of course, it was Tabi, who can think bad of that always distracted man, anybody, so he did everything he could do to keep him away.

He wanted to steal Youngbae of him, of course he can´t leave him to do it. He looked at Youngbae first, he have more rights to take him.

— Hyung! —Shouted when he noticed the blonde man it was leaving to his room.

— What's up, Ri? —Youngbae stopped and looked at him.

— Stay with me a little —Seungri blinked rapidly, knowing his hyung couldn't resist that cute gesture.

— Ri, it's late, I just want to laid in my bed and sleep —He makes a tired face and massage his neck.

— Ow, come on, just a moment, we can laid in my bed, please, pleaseee —He walk where he was standing and shake his arm playfully. Youngbae stroke the bridge of his nose and sigh, in that moment the maknae knows he had it—, Yay! —Still holding his arm, both make their way to Seungri's room.

— Just a moment, Seunghyun —He free himself and pat the younger´s head.

— Don´t call me like that, say Ri like you always do —Seungri jump in the bed while Bae closed the door—. Come, rest whit me —He took of his jacket and unbuckled his belt, throwing it in the night stand. The older imitates him and took of his jacket too, then he sat in the edge of the bed, stretching his arms and back.

— Why you don't go out? I really don´t believe you're tired you punk —He crawl on the bed and push Seungri down.

— Yaaah, hyung! —Seungri rolled on the bed and stared at him—, I just want to pass time with you, we always are busy and everyday it's more rarely we can see each other —Youngbae smiled at him warmly and ruffled his hair.

— So cute Ri, but we are a family, you don't need to worry about it, the family always stays together —He accommodated his head in one of the pillows looking at the roof. Seungri took his time to behold the features of his loved hyung, his jawline, the form of his nose, his fully lips. He smirk when he notices Youngbae was falling asleep.

— Hyung? —He cuddled next to him, instinctively Youngbae put one arm around him—: Are you sleeping?

— No yet —Seungri buried his head in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent, his pants starting to felt tight—, Seungri-ah, what´s wrong? —He digged his fingers in the black hair of Seungri, who needed to suppress a moan.

— Nothing, hyung… I just… You know? Sometimes I miss when Daesung, you and me used to sleep in the same bed, remember? —He put his arms around the other, stroking his chest as he did—, you were so nice too me in that time, always hugging me —He wrapped his arms around him—: What happened with my cute Baebae hyung?

— He discover his innocent Seungri it wasn't so innocent, and yeah, it was always fun, sometimes I miss it too —Youngbae talked slowly, his eyelids feeling heavy.

— You're almost sleep, come on, stay with me tonight like in the old times —He started to undo the bed but the blonde only grunt in response, hugging the pillow where Seungri had been resting—. And take this off —He jump on him and took off his shirt, Seungri looked how his arms were over his head, he bit his lips and reached for his belt, it was now or never.

Bae didn't notice what Seungri was doing it until he felt the cold of the metal, too later for keep away his hands because the leather was holding them together already.

— What are you doing?! —He struggled trying to free himself, but Seungri used all his weigh to keep him in the bed.

— Calm, hyung, everything it's be okay, I won't hurt you —After finished of tying him he used the buckle to leave it fixed in bed. He smirked at the sight and passed his hands over the washboard abs, up his chest and taking a nipple between his fingers. Youngbae gasped and lifted his hips, Seungri immediately rolled theirs feeling his cock under the jeans, the desire in him increasing more.

— Fuck! Ri, stop now before I get angry! —He clenched his fist, pulling the belt which had him kept trapped, he shivered when he saw Seungri lowering his head and sticking out his tongue, tasting the skin of his belly—: Seungri! Stop! —He climbed kissing his chest, ending in the crook of his neck, sucking the skin over there.

— Hyung, you don´t want Seung-hyung listen at us, do you? —He whispered and bit the lobe of Youngbae's ear while rolling his hips again making the older whimper.

— That is what I want idio…! —Seungri shut him introducing his tongue on the order's mouth, tasting his hot cavern, feeling dizzy at the feeling. He looked for his tongue and played with it eventhough the other put all his resistance.

He sucked the wet organ, freeing and take it again, lips brushing to each other. When they separated Seungri smile because the expression Youngbae had, shocked, unbelieving his dongsaeng just kissed him like that.

— See? You look more cute when you're quiet —He stood up from the bed and looked in the closet of the room, took a tie and came back at the bed—, now, I'll make you stay like that —He quickly tied it around the other man´s mouth—: I prefer be kissing you, but right now this is better, we'll have more time for kisses later.

Seungri couldn´t describe the electric sensation he was feeling in that moment, the sensation of power over the man he had under him. He started to rub his hips together, he discovered with joy that Youngbae's cock was starting to get hard, he played with one of his nipples with his hand while licked and sucked the other, the muffled whimpers of the older making him high.

— Do you see? How good it feels? —He massaged his own cock over his tight pants—, I will make you feel something you've never experienced before —Slowly he unzippedd Youngbae's jeans and took out his semi-hard member, Seungri started to stroke it slowly looking him at his teary eyes, feeling it became hard in his hand.

— Do cry, you'll love it, believe me, after this you'll want more —He pressed a chaste kiss in his forehead, Youngbae turn his head and tried again to free himself, flexing his muscles at the process, Seungri touched his arms and licked his jawline and neck, the throb of the other's heart palpable on his tanned skin.

He wanted him, he wanted him now.

He went down until his face was right in front of his cock, he kissed the tip sweetly and slowly passed his tongue over the head, tasting the precum. He played with the slit and the sides of the already big piece of meat.

— You're really big, just how it thought —Said excited stroking him. He massaged the older's thighs and parted his legs to fit between them and took the tip of Bae's cock in his mouth, sucking slowly. Youngbae lifted his hips unconsciously, making Seungri gag, thanks to intense pleasure Seungri's mouth it was giving him.

Seungri felt in paradise. He took his time to savor the long thickness in his mouth, tongue making round movements around the tip. See the pleasure shivers Youngbae was having had let him know he was doing a god job. He started to use his hand, pumping in a slow rate, bowing his head and sucking him harder.

The blonde shut his eyes and pulled again the belt, he still couldn't believe this was happened. Seungri, his friend, his brother doing this to him. He mumbled through the tie and tried his best for no to think in how good felt the warm wetness. Seungri sucked harder and took out his dick with a loud pop—: Are you coming? —He started sucking his balls and pumping him fast—: You want to cum in my mouth or you prefer cum in my hand? —He passed the flat part of his tongue in the base of the older´s dick—, I have something more for you.

Youngbae lifted his head looking for Seungri, ignoring ashamed his leaking member, but he could only hear the sound of a suitcase being opened and closed. In no time Seungri was back with a bottle in his hand—: I bought this especially for you, said it have something for help you stretch more quickly —Youngbae's eyes opened wild with fear. He started shake his head, closing his legs tight—, baby, don't be scare, I told you it will feel good —Seungri put a good amount of the gel in his middle finger and positioned again in front of Bae's cock, shoving it in his mouth until his nose touch the skin of his belly. Using one hand he spread Youngbae's legs and started to stroke his entrance gently.

Youngbae tried to hit him with his free leg, but thanks to the position he was he could only hurt himself. He let a muffled scream left his cover mouth when Seungri's finger entered inside him. Youngbae immediately tried to pushed out but Seungri began to move it in a circular motion, stretching him. Seungri put more lube on his fingers and inserted another one, massaging the ring of muscles, he started to look for that bundle of nerves inside him and when he found it, he pressed his middle finger in it. Youngbae tried to scream and struggle in the bed as a hot sensation started to filling him and settled in the base of his dick, he knew what that means and he didn't want it. He arched in the bed and thrust in Seungri's mouth, losing the control of his body and cumming in the warm mouth, tears falling of his eyes, feeling dirty and ashamed.

Seungri suck until he was sure it was anything else in Youngbae's cock. He played a moment with the gooey warm substance in his mouth and drunk it.

— It was a lot —He sat in his torso, caressing his red face—: It felt good, right? Stay here, I come back in a moment, don't move, ok? —He bit Bae's lower lip and stood up from the bed with a big smile in his face, he put up his jacket and covered his hardness, blew him a kiss and left the room.

Seungri walked down the hall and went to the kitchen, there he straightness his clothes and brushed is hair with his fingers, he had to convince Seunghyun he would be sleeping cutely in his room. Alone. He wait until the sound of the shower stopped and his hyung left the bathroom with a towel in his head, he went out of the kitchen and jumped on him.

— Hyung! I feel sleepy, so I'll sleep now! —Seungri said, smiling at Seung.

— You will not go out tonight? —Seung responded with an amazed look.

— Nope, I just go to sleep, good night Hyun hyung! —He wave, acting tiredly.

— Night, Riri —Seungri heard and ran to his room. He was sure it was matter of minutes until Seung leave to his bedroom and start to sleep like a rock.

He jumped again in to the bed and rested his head in the naked chest of Youngbae, smiling at him but he pout when he found him with his eyes closed.

— Don't fall asleep yet, we have so much fun yet —He pinch one of his nipples. Although Youngbae was still having the gag, Seungri could hear him mumble a 'Fuck you'—, well, I'm going to fuck you, but I want you to fuck me too, so don't worry.

He took off his shirt and climb on Youngbae, chest to chest. He started to kiss his jawline again, lowering to his neck, admiring the red marks in his skin. He roll his hips slowly, moaning.

— Hyung… I want to be inside of you —Youngbae looked at him like he was crazy—, I can give you mustore pleasure that you felt before —The older man denies frenetically—, Oh, you want to be first —Youngbae shiver and shake his head again—, I told you can be inside of me, I want you inside of me. It feels much better than a blow job —Seungri down the zipper of his jeans and start to stroke his cock slowly, his other hand caressing his chest— Youngbae hyung, be a good boy and let me satisfice you. I sure you will love it, you only need to taste a little first —Youngbae look directly at his eyes, begging him to stop again—, it won't hurt you, it's more probably I feel all the pain, you only need to stay there and enjoy — The older shut his eyes tight when Seungri started to rub his crotch again, it was too much, Seungri was crazy, he need to go away from there quickly.

Seungri was about to bit is chin when the door of his room was open abruptly and Seunghyun entered in the room shocked for the scene. Seungri felt the seconds like hours, looking scared at the older in the room, he could felt Youngbae shaking in the bed but did anything.

—hy-Hyung! —Said Seungri sitting in the naked torso of the other.

—What the fucking hell are you doing?!

* * *

So, yep, I start to update this story here. I usually do in AFF, but since FF was the place which saw me born, I thought it was necessary... yeah...  
However, I hope you can read a little and tell me what do you thing about this, and, please, pleeeease, tell me all my grammatical errors, it means a lot for me.


	3. Enjoy

The three men in the room kept quiet before Seungri get up in one left of to the bed without intentions of zip his jeans. His eyes went nervously from Bae to Seung, in his stomach a weird sensation.

― Hyung… I… you weren't slepping? ―Seunghyun ignored him and walked to the bed receiving a thankful sight when he took off the gag and started to free his hand from the bed.

― Seung-hyung, thanks god you come ―Seungri wanted to stop while he watched how the tanned man sit on the bed―, I don't know what his going on whit Seungri ―He made a handful. He went so far, he had worked so hard for end like this, and just because had come in the most inopportunity moment.

He breathed deeply. No. It wouldn't end like that, he couldn't let anyone stole him what he owns, not when he was so close to took it completely. When he saw Seung was about to give back Bae's clothes quickly climb the bed and sit on him, his arms around his neck possessively trying to keep him away from TOP.

― Let me go Seungri ¡Let me go! ―Taeyang had taken off the belt that had kept his hands tied and now was trying to keep away Seungri of him but this one was using all his weigh to keep him quiet.

― Hyung, hyung, hyung. You want it, I want it ―The younger muttered desperate, his hand groping the naked chest of the other one―, let's just do it ―He started to rub his waist with Bae's one while sucking his earlobe, Youngbae shut a moan and held Seungri's hips so he wouldn't move, pressing his members together―: you see? You are enjoying a lot ―He rubbed his semi-erected member and his own with his hand and started to jack off hard both erections ―, let's enjoy more.

Seunghyun had stayed frozen next to the bed just watching the scene, his eyes lost in the nonexistent space between the hips of their dongseang, his mind starting to create new sceneries in the same situation. He could kill two birds with one stone, he had never though on fuck with the panda, but how to say no? Things like that doesn't happen twice. He would have Youngbae and Seungri, just for him. With no body who could stop him.

He snapped out of toughs when he heard a moan.

― Seu… Seung hyung… he… help me ―He gulp slowly. His name said in that way, how many time he had dreamed with that beautiful sound. He observed how Seungri had taken again Bae's penis and masturbate him with his own while sucking his clavicles, his fingers pressing his nipples as Bae was trying to keep him away. He had two options, stayed there and take the chance or go away and take Youngbae with him and wait until he had another chance.

He looked how Youngbae threw his head back and bite his lips―: "Things like that don't happen twice".

He position himself behind Youngbae and put his hands in his hips, starting to rub his abs and licking the sweating skin of the back side of his neck―, nnhm… no ―The blonde squealed and moaned hard while rising his shoulders trying to stop him; Seunghyun looked up to Seungri's amused eyes, he separated from the tanned skin after sucking it and smiled rising an eyebrow, the younger immediately understand the message and frowned a little bit.

He wouldn't win him, he would proclaim Youngbae before anyone else.

He buried his fingers in the blonde hair and crashed their lips together, he didn't lose his time and immediately shove his tongue waiting for an answer while sliding his hands to his hips and squeezing his cheeks. Seunghyun started to bit his ear and pinching the always erected Taeyang nipples, who only broke the kiss―, no…w-wait ―Seungri moved to his neck and started to bit while massaging the toned muscles and then Seung noticed the bottle in the bed.

He took the bottle and started to read the label. He grinned when he found that was lube. He look up a few seconds to see the other ones lost in kisses and fumbles, then he opened the bottle and took a good quantity of lube in his middle and point finger.

He took advantage of the way Seungri play with the butt of the other and passed his wet fingers between his buttocks getting surprised at find the stretched hole. He shove two fingers and arched them inside making the other arch his back and scream. He pressed his hand in his back and pushed so he fell over Seungri who looked like he doesn't like the idea because immediately started to protest trying to came back to the other position, however, the constant movement of Youngbae shut him up at the moment his cocks started to rub each other tightly.

He passed his tongue for all of his back line while opening his fingers inside, making space for a third one.

He felt a pinch of hurt when he heard Seungri and Youngbae moan with more force, Seungri had made more violent the movement between his hips, stimulating much harder; he shoved the third finger and patiently search for that point that he knew will made Youngbae fall to his feet in no time.

― Seung…Seung, s-stop please ―Perfection. That was the word which crossed his mind when Bae look at him, the expression in his face denoting pleasure because he was being stimulated correctly. His mouth filled with saliva as he moved his fingers faster, the blonde arched and Seungri start to suck his nipples. The younger passed his hands for the back of the tanned man, leaving white marks where his fingers pressed with more force, he dig his hand between the two bodies and started to masturbate them just like Seungri had do it before.

There was no way to explain the sensation that he felt for made them moan. He felt the wetness in his hand increase telling him that one of them was about to come, Youngbae looked at him one last time before being pressed again to Seungri's body.

― Don't worry ―He put out his fingers and squeeze his butt, spanking him after it. He pull off his pajama pants enough to free his wet erection and rubbed it with his butthole―, the best is just starting ―He took one of the buttocks with his left hand and with the right one guided his erection to Bae's hole, his body trembling of excitement.

Taeyang tried to free himself when the tip of Seung's cock started to enter inside him, screaming with such force he hurt his throat. The pain he felt it was like a burn. It was like if a burning iron were passing through his flesh. An insupportable burning sensation made him press his eyes tight. He lost something so important for him in such a humiliating and shameful way.

― ¡TAKE IT OUT! ¡PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! ¡PLEASE STOP! ―Seung creaked his teeth because of the pressure he felt, even he had stretch him enough he stilled tight. The intense heat that rounded him looked like it was burning him and tried to push him out, but he stayed constantly in the penetration, making little thrusts movements and pushing himself more.

― It's okay hyung ―The blonde's wet eyes found Seungri's ones after this leave kisses for all over his face―, the most hurtful part is the tip, I swear, after it doesn't hurt anymore, just relax. But relax a lot and I promise you will feel very good ―He smirk, restraining his fury. Seung had been won this time, but two can play that game.

He took Bae's thighs and spread them making them stay at each side of his body. TOP found relieve in the new position and started to enter more. He bent totally and took his chin, turning his head so he could kiss him.

He closed his eyes satisfied. He had waited so much time for that, taste the inside of that men's mouth who had stolen him his peace since so long.

He pressed his tongue looking for entrance, Taeyang doubted but parted his lips accessing him to enter. He tangled his tongue and tried the other one correspond the kiss while he filled up completely, the skin of his hips pressing the perfect ass, pressing it.

Seung though he could come in that moment. The pleasure overwhelming him. Youngbae butt was pressing him rhythmically while he started a slow peace, he didn't bother in silence their short gasps when he broke the kiss. He had started to kiss his back, biting and sucking, Bae had been stayed quiet just panting receiving kisses from Seungri, who was stroking his hair slowly, helping him to relax more.

He hold him and lifted leaving him sit in his lap, moving more fast, Youngbae moan immediately thanks to the change of angle as he tried to hold himself of something, squeezing his eyes.

He covered his mouth with one hand, digging the nails of the other one in Seung's thigh, like if some way that could stop him. He felt his head hot and his ears buzzing, his sight had stayed in Seungri, who looked at him stupidly as he masturbate himself slowly. He dropped his head back when he felt another wave of pleasure, letting go another moan, it shouldn't be like that, it shouldn't felt that good. He parted his eyes when he felt how Seungri had started to stroke the inner part of his thighs, reaching his neck. His hand travel again to his legs and parted the more so he could fit between them.

He felt his breath over his wet skin while he whisper slowly, so only he could hear him―: I want you to make me feel good like TOP-hyung.

― s-Seungri… ―The hand which cover his mouth touched the other chest, stroking slowly the pale skin.

Seung was too busy in his own pleasure when he dig his fingers in the blonde hair, pulling of it so he could reach the other's mouth and shove his tongue. He smile in the kiss when the other correspond immediately.

― It feels good now, doesn't it? ―He stared at him, licking close to his lips and traveling to his ear where he kiss, tickling him―, it will feel better, I promise ―He took his dick and started to rub him feeling Seungri's skin close to his hand. He pressed his lips together closing his eyes. He felt Bae moaning in his mouth while he move inside him. He was about to complain when the maknae started to move intensely but the scream that leave the tanned man stopped him. He discover what was happening when he felt the extra pressure in his penis.

Seungri was trying to penetrate Youngbae at the same time.

― Are you crazy?! Stop it ―Seung pull out of Bae and pushed Seungri to the bed―, it's virgin, and you are trying to submit him to a double penetration? Something is wrong with you, how do you think to do that? ―Seungri look at him furious and sat in the bed.

― IT'S NOT JUST! Youngbae is mine. It was mi right to take him first but you come and mess everything ―He look at Bae with reproach―, and you leave him! Why? Is not just, after I made him felt so good sucking you.

― Are you arguing because I don't leave you rape me? ―He frown offended.

― And why you don't say anything to him?! ―He pointed dramatically at Seung, who just look at him without words―: why if I'm the best? Hyung, is not just.

Seung and Bae look at each other without knowing what to do when Seungri eyes filled with tears, threating them with starting to cry.

― He always do the same ―Murmur the older grumpily crossing his arms when the other hug tightly the younger who smile victoriously, looking mocking at the older feeling the warm skin of the other against his again.

― Seungri-ah, don't cry ―He stroked slowly his back feeling uncomfortable and stupid, but he just couldn't see the younger cry.

― Hyuuuung, I want to make you mine too but Seun-hyung don't let me, and you don't do anything, why? Don't you love your maknae? Your maknae who always had love you ―Seung rolled his eyes.

― Seungri, you can't…

― But why he can?! I want love to! ―He pushed him again against the bed, Seung immediately notice his intentions and stopped him holding him hard, if this continues he would lose his patience, and to top it off, his cock began to deflate.

― Seungri, fucking shit, stay quiet ―He lifted holding him in the air while the other was kicking the air.

― ¡Leave me! Bae-hyung no ―Both froze when they look how Youngbae started to put in his pants.

― I don't know what is your problem but I had enough. I leave ―Seungri free himself and ran to the door, closing it and blocking it with his body. Bae look at him annoyed and crossed his arms before Seunghyun took him and pushed him again to the bed, pulling of his pants trying to put them off but Bae was holding them―: not again! ―Seungri joined them resting his head in his chest.

― Bae, Bae, listen, quiet, listen. We both had been waiting for so long for this, Seungri and I, please, please ―The tanned one look away ignoring the supplicant sight of the other―, you already saw how much you can enjoy it, it's something wrong with it? ―Bae look at Seungri who was entertained walking with his fingers for his chest.

― You tried to rape me… in fact, I'm not very sure you had stopped.

― But you enjoyed it hyung ―Interrupted Seungri―: you can lie to me, I need to remember you how you fuck my mouth? ―Taeyang denied blushed and look away. How he could be doubting about if he should say yes or no? Obviously he should say no, although he didn't believe anyone of them would accept a no for answer. He breathe slowly and sigh so he could relax before look at them.

― I don't want both… you now… it hurt a lot ―Both Seung smile with the answer and hugged him tightly while kissing his cheeks―, but how?

― Well… before I enter the room ―Seung look at the maknae―: Seungri said something about make you feel good first, don't you? ―The younger jump a little and blink rapidly.

― Ahm…yes… ―Seung sit again and help Bae to come back at the position they were before―: hey! But… why you keep the most important? I was the one who do the hard job and agh! ―He put his hand at the place Bae had hit him.

― Are you saying that my virginity is not important? ―He say offended.

― Ash, come here ―Seunghyun hold him again and kissed him, Seungri pouted and made a fist over the blankets but he joined immediately, starting to masturbate both.

― Both need to be hard enough ―Bae broke the kiss and turn his head to see Seungri who press happily his lips together. TOP took the lube bottle and jack off himself rhythmically with the gel so he could be hard enough.

― Ready? ―He press the tip of his cock in Bae's hole and started to enter inside of him, he bit his lips while he was trying to get used again at the heat of the tight canal―, god, you still so tight ―He leaned on his back and started to thrust hard. Bae pant slowly and hold himself from Seungri's shoulders who still jacking him off.

He stopped and got out of the bed giving them the back and pull of his pants completely, the others stare at the perfect round butt of the younger, who had always been proud of it.

When he jump on the bed, he got on his knees in front of Youngbae and took the lube bottle pouring the liquid in the tip of his cock and letting it drop to his balls. He spread it with his hand in a circular motion in charge of covering the full length, applying pressure to make sure he was the most excited possible; he licked his lips, the heat rising to his head just imagine having that piece of meat inside of him.

He put lube in his fingers and started to stretch himself. With two fingers it would be enough, he wanted his hyung enjoy the most possible. He inserted his fingers moaning, he opened and spread the lube inside―: are you ready hyung? ―Bae look at him unsure and swallowing hard making Seungri smile―, after this you will not want anything else ―He bitted his bottom lip sensually and positioned himself in front of the other.

Seung had stopped his movements so he could see with all his attention the blonde's reaction. The dirtiest side of his brain taking control of him again.

Youngbae gasped and bitted his lips when Seungri shoved the tip, slowly Ri downed himself while he and Seung kissed the other neck.

― W-wait ―He panted while holding Ri's hips―, i-it's tight… aah. Wait, I…

― No ―And he sat down abruptly making them moan.

Youngbae pressed his so much force Seungri's hips that he was sure he will leave bruises in them. He felt a burning sensation trough his body and the the necessity of thrust but the hold of Seunghyun didn't leave him.

The older kept his eyes shut. The blonde tightened around him, squeezing him hard, adding the sound of the other two moaning, it was the perfect combination. No even in his dirtiest fantasies he had imagined to participate in such activity.

― Hyung…mhn… hyung, you are so deep… so deep inside me… ―Seungri put his arms around the other neck and started to move pressing his foreheads and looking at his eyes, the slapping sound of his skin filling the room―, Bae, you are so big… ah, it's so good ―Both kiss each other, the sucking sound between his mouths being present.

― You two…aah… fuck ―Seung started to thrust―, are so irresistible ―Seung took Seungri's head, separating him from Bae, and started to kiss him, the younger didn´t lose his time and started to suck Seung's tongue―, specially you, you're such a slut, look at you ―And crashed his lips together again.

Youngbae sound Seungri's back and pushed him to the bed controlling the thrust. Both Seungs found irresistible the movement, their wet skins slapping each other. Seungri jack himself off and tight himself more, Bae bitted his neck looking for another kind of relieve.

― aahm… I can't… I can't anymore ―Youngbae pant, pressing the sheets―, I'm… I'm gonna…Seungri…s-Seung…

― Mhaa…hyung…do it inside…aaah…, I want you cum inside of me ―He hold his face with his hand and kiss him―, I want it all, give it to me NOW! ―Bae close his eyes when his sight became white. It was so much. Seunghyun was moving violently and was hitting his sweet spot again and again while kissing his neck. He massaged the exposed skin and occasionally he gave their fingers to suck and passed them wet over his nipples, squeezing and pulling them.

Instead the narrowness of Seungri, who clenched and unclenched rhythmically squeezed his penis so exquisite that he could not describe the feelings he was experiencing. Also hear him moaning praises to his proportions. What man could resist that? Twitching the younger's hips and thrusting against him penetrating violently and then a hoarse moan echoed through the room while making him ejaculate, trembling between the two bodies pressed him.

TOP closed one of his eyes when he felt Bae tight around him more, he thrust more hard, wanting to come. When he felt that was about to come he pulled out and jacked off violently until a spurt of thick cum when out in the others back. He picked up something with his finger and took him to Bae's mouth and make him suck it, and didn't took out until he was sure it was clean.

He fall satisficed in the bed so he could watch their donseang kissing each other intensely while Seungri jacked off, he stretched and shove two fingers inside him, Youngbae still inside too, and started to move them making him cry in pleasure until he cum in his stomach with an expression of satisfaction that Seung had never seen the child do before.

Bae fell in the middle of the two Seunghyun, the older didn't hesitate and round him with one arm, letting him rest his head in it. Seungri pull of the sheets and cover them before hug the tanned for the back. They stay in silence after that.

No one of them had fall sleep, but they don´t do anything to broke the uncomfortable environment. All of them with the same doubt in his head. What they do now?

― Youngbae-hyung ―The younger whisper getting comfortable ready to fall sleep―: are you too angry with me? ―The question surprise the other two and look at Ri―, because if you are, you know? You can scold me and cream at me, or hit me… I don't know… something, because I don't want you to hate me for doing something to you that you don't wanted ―He cover himself with the blanket so only his eyes were visible.

― Seungri… come here and forget it, 'kay? ―Youngbae let him rest his head in his chest while petting his head―, and you? You will say nothing? ―He look at TOP angrily.

― Me? But you say "forget it" that apply to me too, right? And besides, you enjoyed it, it's a non-sense say that I'm sorry for that ―He look how Bae frown and threaten with giving him the back but he stopped him and kissed his forehead―, okay, okay. Sorry, I'm sorry for tried to rape you, happy? ―He nodded and closed his eyes.

Seung look at the youngers happy and stretched out so he could reach the switch leaving the room dark. When he get comfortable and warm under the blankets he whispered―: Seungri… ―The boy only replied with mumbled sleepily―, definitely the next is you.


End file.
